Summer nights are my favourite things
by Epccjl
Summary: The Girls of Glee Club try to bring Brittany and Santana back together again.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Summer nights are my favourite things.**  
Author: **EPCCJL**  
Spoilers: **Everything up to 2x10 A Very Glee Christmas **  
Summary:** A bit AU but not too much. The Girls of Glee Club try and get Brittany and Santana together again.**  
Warnings: **Bit of bad language thrown in here and there.**  
Disclaimer: **I own nothing. If I did Brittana would be cannon and the atrocity that is Bartie would never have occurred.

* * *

Mr. Shue loved his job, he loved to inspire his kids and loved seeing them accomplish things they thought they couldn't it was just one of those great aspects of being a teacher. There was however some times when he didn't like his job. He worked in a school that had a Principal who was far too concerned over money and not the students wellbeing, there was an overbearing borderline psychotic cheerleading coach that was out to get him and the hierarchy of the students was untouchable. And because of this most of his students had to face a heck of a lot of crap from those at the top. At least once a week he had to deal with one or more of his students either crying or having some kind of personal issue that they needed help or support. It wasn't like he didn't want to be there for his kids but it was getting to the point where it was a constant thing and it was bring him and his Glee club down. He had already lost one of his kids when Kurt transferred to another school because of the bulling he didn't want to lose anymore. Over the last year and a bit he has had to deal with problems from pretty much every single member of his Glee club and he was prepared to deal with whatever they threw at him, this all changed the day he walked into the empty choir room to find Santana Lopez sitting alone crying as she sat in one of the chairs. Mr. Shue had seen the Cheerio cry before but that was because Sue had told her girl's that they weren't competing in Nationals, and also when they thought Glee club was over but this time seeing the Latina cry, this time was different. She looked so small and lost as the tears fell freely down her checks. Mr. Shue never really knew how to talk to Santana as she kind of intimidated him so he carefully moved over to the girl and took a seat near her.  
"Santana are you ok?" He asked softly.  
She didn't bother to look at him she just nodded yes, which obviously wasn't the truth so Mr. Shue tried again.  
"You know, if there is something wrong you can always talk to me…or Ms. Pillsbury." He offered.  
"It doesn't matter." She finally spoke, though it was more of a whisper and even then Mr. Shue struggled to hear it. He was beginning to get a little worried, more than usual; this was not a sight he thought he would ever see.  
"Did you want me to go find one of your friends; I could go get Brittany for you." He asked as he began to rise from his seat.  
"No." This time it wasn't much of a whisper it was more of a shout, which startled Mr. Shue he just looked at her with concern. Not begin able to take his pity any longer Santana stood up, wiped her eyes and straightened her pony tail.  
"I have to go to Cheerio's practice." Was all she said before she left leaving a very worried and stunned William Shuester.

When Glee rolled around that afternoon Mr. Shue was a little surprised to not find Santana there. He thought that if she could go to Cheerios she would go to Glee practice but he was wrong. He asked his group if they knew where she was but no one knew. This surprised the man as he would have at least thought Brittany would have some idea, those two were inseparable. So at the end of the session he was going to get to the bottom of what was happening. He learned his lesson from Kurt. If there was something wrong they needed to deal with it right away and not let any of his kids feel alone. Before he dismissed his class he asked for all the girls to stay behind so he could talk to them.  
"Is this about Sectionals Mr. Shue?" Rachel asked as she opened her notebook ready to take down any important points.  
"No, girls take a seat there is something I wanted to ask you." The girls all went back to their seats as Mr. Shue grabbed a chair and sat in front of them. All the girls sat there quietly ready to hear what he had to say, Mr. Shue sighed not really knowing how to start this conversation.  
"Ok here's the thing…Has anybody noticed a change in Santana lately?" He asked and waited for a response.  
"You mean has she become more of a bitch? Then yes I have noticed this." Quinn was the first to speak. Mr. Shue looked disappointedly at her and shook his head.  
"No, I mean…look earlier today I came into the choir room and found her sitting alone crying and I was just wondering if any of you knew what is going on." Quinn raised her eyebrow; Tina looked a little shocked as did Mercedes and Rachel. Brittany looked sad.  
"Wow I guess it is true…girl does have feelings." Mercedes spoke as Quinn and Tina giggled at her remark. Mr. Shue was not impressed and frankly was a little mad.  
"Hey, she is your teammate and friend-"  
"Please, she isn't our friend, she barely talks to any of us outside this room and when she does it's only to insult us." Quinn spoke again.  
"Quinn has a point Mr. Shue, Santana has never been nice to any of us…well except for Brittany." Rachel chimed in. Everyone looked over to the tall blonde who hadn't said a word yet, she just looked sad and confused.

"Do you know what's wrong Britt?" Tina asked.  
Brittany sighed and finally spoke up "I think it's because I'm not her rock anymore."  
This just confused everyone.  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Shue asked.  
"She's a lizard and she needs a rock to help her digest her food." She informed them as if it was the simplest explanation of course no one knew what the hell she going on about.  
"So she's upset because she's a lizard and you're a rock?" Tina asked, while looking at everyone else in case she was the only one who didn't get it, Mercedes just shrugged.  
"No…I'm not her rock anymore remember?" Brittany sighed. "We had a fight." She whispered as she looked down. The others just looked at her in shock. Never had they ever heard of the two girls fighting. They were inseparable, always constantly joined at the hip, they did everything together and to find that they were fighting was pretty much like hearing that Sue Sylvester was going to join Glee club and perform a Disney song about love and friendship.  
"What was the fight about?" Quinn asked.  
"She's mad at me because I'm dating Artie." She told them. Once again they all looked confused, well everyone except for Quinn who was quick enough to put two and two together. Though she did have the upper hand and was privy to knowledge that the others didn't have.  
"Why would she be mad at you for that?" Asked Mercedes.  
Brittany shrugged "She wouldn't tell me why."  
"Look, why don't you all have a chat about this and maybe come up with a way to help each other out ok?" Mr. Shue asked as he got up from his chair and grabbed his bag. "I'll see you all tomorrow."  
Once Mr. Shue left Brittany got a message on her phone, it was from Artie asking her how much longer she was going to be because they had plans to hang out after school. Brittany looked up to her friends.  
"I have to go."  
"Wait Britt, aren't you going to stay so we can discuss what to do about Santana?" Rachel asked.  
Brittany sighed "I have to go." Was all she said before she turned a walked out of the room.  
"Well now what?" Tina asked.  
"Well clearly Santana is upset about Brittany and Artie we just need to figure out why. I mean maybe she's just jealous that Brittany is spending more time with Artie and not her, or maybe Santana likes Artie?" Rachel suggested. Quinn just sighed and shook her head.  
"You honestly think Santana is into Artie?" She asked.  
"It could happen." Tina replied.  
"Yeah who knows what goes though that girl's head she's probably just doing this for attention." Mercedes added.  
"If she was doing it for attention then why was she crying alone in a room away from everyone? None of us would have known if Mr. Shue hadn't of found her." Quinn replied.  
"Why are you now suddenly defending her?" Mercedes asked looking a little annoyed.

"Look I've known Santana a long time, believe it or not we were friends and I know how she reacts to stuff. If she wanted attention she would make a show of it and even then it would be over something petty. But if she didn't want people to know then she has a very good way of hiding it. I mean come on don't you all think it was a little weird she got a boob job but told no one about it? Don't you think that, that would be something she would be proud to boast about? But instead she got pissed when I told everyone, which ok now I feel a little bad about but that's not the point the point is something is wrong and she doesn't want anyone to know about it."  
"Why did she get a boob job anyway?" Tina asked.  
"Like I said who knows what goes on in that head of hers." Mercedes replied.  
"OK we're getting nowhere here. Maybe one of us should just ask Santana." Rachel suggested but then realised what she had said. "Or maybe not, I mean I highly doubt she would confide in any of us. We just need to figure out the real reason why she is upset and then try to fix it…hopefully without having any contact with her what so ever."  
"Well how do we do that?" Asked Tina  
"Yeah that ain't gonna be easy." Mercedes chimed in.  
"I don't know, but let's think about ok. We have deducted that it has something to do with Brittany and Artie and something to do with lizards and rocks." Rachel concluded.  
Sighing once again Quinn decided that she should just tell them what she thinks is probably the reason for Santana's issues. "She's in love with Brittany."  
The three other girls turned to look at the blonde girl in shock.  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
"Well that does seem plausible"  
"Look this can't go any further then this room but Santana is gay." Quinn informed them all.  
No one really knew what to say to that.  
"But…but she's slept with like nearly every guy in this school." Tina said.  
"She's only done that to preserve her reputation. She's terrified of people finding out the truth." Quinn told her.  
"How do you know this?" Mercedes asked.  
"A while ago we were at some party and there was alcohol and she and I started talking and she just sort of blurted it out to me. She was drunk but I wasn't, I don't even think she remembers telling me."  
"Are you sure she was telling the truth? I mean she could have just said it for a laugh." Tina asked.  
Quinn shook her head. "No, Santana never lies when she's drunk."  
"Why haven't you…you know used that piece of information against her I mean you could have after everything she has done to you." Mercedes asked.  
"Because after she told me and realised that she had…I'd never seen her look so terrified in all my life. I tell you it is pretty unnerving to see fear in her eyes. So I made a promise to her and myself that I would never use that against her. Besides I doubt anyone would believe me she made sure of that by sleeping with as many guys as she could."  
"Wow that's…that's so sad." Tina said, while Rachel nodded in agreement.  
"She must feel so alone and so unhappy." Rachel replied.

Just then the door of the choir room flung open and a sad looking Latina walked through the doorway, her eyes were red and puffy and it was clear to anyone that she had been crying. She came to a halt when she realised that the room wasn't empty. The four girls all turned to look at her. They couldn't help but look at her differently now that they knew the truth about her. Santana tried her best to glare at them all but it just wasn't working for her at that moment.  
"Santana, we missed you in glee rehearsal today." Rachel finally spoke trying to break the tension.  
The brunette Cheerio just shrugged her shoulders.  
"I just came for my bag not to get a lecture from a munchkin from the lollipop guild so can it Berry I'm not in the mood." Santana stomped over to the chairs and grabbed her bag that she had left earlier that day.  
"San…we need to talk." Quinn began making the Latina stop in her tracks; it had been a long time since Quinn had called her that.  
"There isn't anything to talk about." She replied as she flung her bag onto her shoulder.  
"Yes there is…look we're worried about you." Rachel said hesitantly, causing Santana to laugh.  
"You're not that good of an actress Berry, maybe you should try that once more with feeling."  
"Come on San, we can tell there is something going on and we know it has to do with Brittany and Artie being together." Quinn tried again.  
Santana clenched her jaw and glared at the blonde this time it was more effective than before.  
"I don't care about Brittany and Artie." She said before she brushed past Quinn and the others but before she could get anywhere Quinn grabbed her arm and spun her around Santana yanked her arm free and pushed Quinn away from her.  
"Don't touch me preggers!" She spat at the blonde.  
Ignoring her comment Quinn moved in closer to the Latina "You can't keep pretending and trying to fool everyone anymore San _we know_." The way she said it made Santana know exactly what it was she was referring too and for the second time for Quinn and for the others it was their first, they saw fear in the other girl's eyes. It was only for a split second but it was there and then it was gone and replaced with anger. She glared at Quinn and the others before she turned and pretty much ran out of the choir room.  
"Well that went well." Mercedes said after a few minutes of silence had passed.  
"Does Brittany feel the same way about Santana?" Tina asked.  
The girls all looked over at Quinn for the answer, she only shrugged.  
"I don't know." She finally said.  
"Well what do we do now?" Rachel asked her teammates but no one said anything as they had no clue where to go from here.

The girls spent another hour in the choir room trying to come up with a way to help Santana but they just couldn't come up with anything. It was obvious the girl was in deep denial and was completely terrified about who she was and what she was feeling. They also weren't sure if Brittany even felt the same for the brunette they knew that the two girls slept together occasionally but that didn't mean that Brittany was in love with Santana. So the girls decided to head home and talk about it some more tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Santana once again missed Glee practice Mr. Shue was worried and so were the girls. The boys didn't seem to notice or care. After practice Artie and Brittany left together as she pushed him down the hallway the other girls followed close behind.  
"Have you seen her at all today?" Asked Tina, Mercedes and Rachel shook their heads, no.  
"She was at Cheerio's practice but she didn't say much, also she was avoiding me so I couldn't talk to her." Quinn told them. Just then they noticed Brittany and Artie pass Santana down the hall neither one looking up to see her to say hello or even wave. The four girls noticed the sad and crestfallen expression on the brunette Cheerio's face and couldn't help but feel bad for the girl.  
Santana looked up and saw the four girls looking at her, she glared at them and pushed herself off from the lockers she was leaning on and turned to walk away.

"Ok I think we need to change the plan." Rachel informed the girls.  
"We never had a plan in the first place." Tina reminded the small diva.  
"Well then this is the plan. We should confront Brittany and see what really happened during their 'fight' then see if we can figure out her feelings for Santana and go from there." Rachel finished with a big bright smile.  
"I don't know Rach, maybe we should just stay out of it." Mercedes said.  
"Yeah it's not like Santana is gonna come out of the closet any time soon." Tina chimed in.  
"Come on guys this could be like the biggest love story of our school year! Two girls under pressure of social norms both wanting to be together but too afraid to take the risk. We could have our very own Glee Juliet and Juliet!" Rachel told them getting more and more excited as she went.  
"You want them to commit suicide?" Tina asked.  
Looking confused "What no, I just mean it could be a love story for the ages one that we will look back on and say they were meant to be together and isn't it amazing that they still are" She finished with a far off dreamy look in her eyes.  
The three other girls looked at Rachel like she was crazy.  
"You scare me a little sometimes Rachel." Quinn said, while the two other girls nodded in agreement.  
Rachel just shrugged off the comment "Oh come on don't you guys want to help get them together? Hey you called me Rachel." She only just realised. Quinn looked a little embarrassed.  
"Slip of the tongue, anyway let's get back to the plan." Quinn quickly replied trying not to dwell on the fact that she was actually having a conversation with the diva and even calling her by her real name and in public.  
"Right the plan. Quinn you will talk to Brittany and see if you can get any more information out of her. Us three will comprise a set of songs which we will sing to help each girl realise their true feelings and get them to see that we will be there for them and will have their backs for when they come out as a couple."  
"You want us to get them to come out…through song?" Mercedes asked.  
"Precisely, yes!" Rachel nodded.  
"How about we just wait till Quinn comes back with information before we do the song thing." Mercedes offered. Rachel sighed.  
"Ok fine, we shall see what Quinn can find out first. Quinn go forth and find Brittany so we can move on to phase two of the Get Brittana Together plan of 2010."  
Again all three girls looked at Rachel like she was a crazy.  
"What the hell is Brittana?" Mercedes asked.  
"It's a mash up of their names you know how Finn and I are Finchel or for example if Mercedes and Tina were together theirs would be….actually that one is hard but another example would be Faberry if Quinn and I were together."  
"That's disturbing. Especially how quickly you came up with that." Quinn stated  
Ignoring Quinn's comments Rachel concluded "So Brittany and Santana would be Brittana…or I guess they could be Santtany, which do you guys prefer?"  
The girls looked at her then just turned and walked away.  
"Ok well I'll get back to you guys on the name!" Rachel called out to her friends.

Later that day Rachel had a free period and so she headed to the auditorium to practice a few songs, she waltzed up to the doors holding her massive folder of sheet music when she heard the faint sounds of music coming from inside. She was a little annoyed as she had reserved time to use the auditorium so she flung open the door ready to berate the person who thought they could take her time, she stopped however when she saw Santana on the stage at the piano playing a few simple chords as she got ready to sing. Rachel quietly took a seat up the back of the auditorium hoping the girl didn't notice she was there. Santana played the first few chords of the opening of the song before she took a deep breath and began to sing. Her voice sounded soft and raspy, which made Rachel think that she had been crying.

**I just don't know what to do with myself**  
**Don't know just what to do with myself**  
**I'm so used to doing everything with you**  
**Planning everything for two**  
**And now that we're through**

**I just don't know what to do with my time**  
**I'm so lonesome for you, it's a crime**  
**Going to a movie only makes me sad**  
**Parties make me feel as bad**  
**When I'm not with you, I just don't know what to do**

**Like a summer rose it needs the sun and rain**  
**I need your sweet love to beat all the pain**

**I just don't know what to do with myself**  
**I just don't know what to do with myself**  
**Baby, if your new love ever turns you down**  
**Come back, I will be around**  
**Just waiting for you, I don't know what else to do**

**Like a summer rose it needs the sun and rain**  
**I need your sweet love to beat all the pain**

Santana began to sing with more passion and began to belt out the words.

**I don't know just what to do with myself**  
**I don't know just what to do with myself**  
**Baby, if your new love ever turns you down**  
**Come on back, I will be around**  
**Just waiting for you, I don't know what else to do**

**I don't know what else to do**  
**I'm still so crazy for you**  
**I just don't know what else to do  
**  
Santana finished her song and sat there in her own thoughts, Rachel meanwhile was sitting up the back with tears in her eyes she decided to let the girl have her privacy so she quickly snuck out of the auditorium but bumped into Quinn on her way out.  
"Oh I'm sorry Quinn I didn't see you."  
Quinn just looked at her with contempt until she saw the girl was about to or had been crying her facial expression softened.  
"Why are you crying?" She asked, not used to the softness of her voice it took a few moments for the shock to wear off before she answered.  
"Oh I was in the auditorium as I was going to use this free time to practice a selection of songs for both Glee and our mission. I had previously pre-booked the room so when I arrived I was absolutely perturbed that someone else had taken my time to-"  
"Just get to the point Berry!" Quinn interrupted getting tired of waiting.  
"Oh right, well as I was saying someone had taken my time so I go in to tell them but I stopped when I saw Santana sitting at the piano singing."  
"San was in there?" Rachel nodded.  
"The song she was singing was incredibly sad and the way she sang it…I don't know I guess it just made me cry."  
Quinn sighed "Did she see you?"  
"No, I made sure to be extremely stealthy in my attempts to manoeuvre myself in and out of the auditorium."  
"You know a normal person would have just answered that with a simple no." Quinn replied.  
"Noted." The smaller girl replied. "Have you had a chance to speak with Brittany yet?"  
"No, I can't find her. Sometimes she just wonders off and Santana always knew where to find her but…"  
"Well keep trying, seeing Santana look so sad is kind of scaring me a little. It's just not natural…I kind of miss her making fun of my clothing and calling me dwarf or stubbles."  
"I could always call you those things and payout your clothes if it will make you feel better." Quinn offered with a smirk. Rachel smiled at her.  
"That's sweet Quinn but it just wouldn't be the same." She said sadly as she walked away to head off to her next class, Quinn just watched her go shaking her head and laughed to herself.

Later that afternoon Quinn finally found Brittany sitting on the bleachers out on the football field, she climbed the steps to sit next to the blonde girl.  
"Hey Britt."  
"Hi."  
Now what Quinn thought? How the hell was she supposed to start this conversation?  
"So…you and Artie huh?"  
Brittany looked at Quinn a little confused.  
"You know…you two are dating now." Quinn clarified.  
"Oh…yeah." She replied.  
Quinn couldn't help but notice that Brittany didn't sound all that excited about it, which gave her a little hope.  
"How did that work exactly?" She asked.  
"Well Quinn, when a girl and a boy like each other they go out to restaurants and eat food and they kiss and go to the movies and stuff and that means that they are dating." She replied. If it were anybody else Quinn would have bitch slapped them for being condescending but that is not how Brittany worked and she truly believed that Quinn didn't know that so she was very proud for helping her out.  
"Right…I got it now…thanks." Quinn replied giving her a smile, which Brittany returned.  
"I guess I just don't get why you are going out with him…I mean you never even talked to him until a few weeks ago."  
"I know but that was only cause I thought he was a robot." She replied.  
"O…Ok…" Quinn replied and made a face as if to say is this girl for real?  
"But good news, he isn't a crazy robot set for world domination." Brittany informed Quinn.  
"Well that's good to know…anyway there was a reason I wanted to talk to you B."  
"What do you want to talk about?"  
"Santana." Quinn didn't want to beat around the bush with this.  
"Oh" Brittany's happy demeanour suddenly shifted to one of sadness, which Quinn picked up on and took note of.  
"Yeah…Its just…I've known you guys for ages and I just don't like seeing you guys apart, it hurts my heart to think you guys are fighting."  
"It hurts my heart too." Brittany whispered.  
"What happened?" Quinn asked.  
"She didn't want to sing with me."  
"You guys are fighting because she didn't want to sing with you?"  
"No, that's only part of it. Do you know who Melissa Etheridge is?" She asked, Quinn looked confused but nodded yes.  
"Yeah she's a singer, I'm not a fan but yeah I've heard of her. Why?"  
"I wanted to sing one of her songs with Santana but she didn't want to."  
"What song was it?"  
"Come to my Window…I just really like that song."  
Quinn sat there for a moment trying to think of the song and try to remember if she had heard it before when realisation suddenly dawned on her. But before she could respond Brittany continued to talk.  
"And then she told me she was a lizard and that I was her rock that she only used when Puck wasn't around. So I got mad and chose Artie as my duet partner to make her jealous and then I had sex with Artie and now were dating and Santana won't talk to me." The blonde was almost in tears by the end of her story, which made Quinn angry at Santana but then she just felt sorry for them both. Quinn put her arm around Brittany's shoulder to comfort the girl before she asked her next question.  
"Are you only with Artie because Santana wouldn't sing that song with you or do you actually like him?"  
Brittany sighed. "I like Artie, he's nice and lets me ride in his wheelchair sometimes."  
"But do you like, like him?"  
"No." She whispered.  
"Do you like, like Santana?" Quinn whispered.  
"Yes" Brittany whispered back before she curled into Quinn's side and cried. Quinn just held on to the tall blonde.

During lunch the four girls met up for a progress report much to three of the girl's dismay but Rachel insisted. Quinn told the others what Brittany had told her.  
"This is perfect!" Rachel exclaimed.  
"How do you figure?" Quinn asked  
"How? Quinn you just said it yourself Brittany is in love with Santana and Santana is in love with Brittany!"  
"Yeah…but Santana already messed up and went into Gay Panic Mode and shot her down." Mercedes intervened.  
"Santana is terrified of people knowing she's gay, she's not just going to get over it overnight." Tina added.  
"And she already thinks she's lost Brittany so there is no incentive to do anything else but mope around and self-destruct." Quinn added.  
"Pfft these are only minor roadblocks." Rachel waved her hand at them. "What these girls need is to talk. So we need to figure out a way to get them in the same room together alone so they can talk it out."  
Quinn sighed "Rachel…look even if we did manage to get them into a room together they won't talk about it. Santana isn't like that she bottles her feelings up and we will just be where we are now. Maybe we should just stay out of it and let them work things out."  
"That's just the ting Quinn, they won't. You said it yourself Santana won't talk about it so she will just end up pushing the girl she loves away and they will both be unhappy." Rachel added. The girls fell into a silence thinking of how they could fix this.

"You know if you wanted to talk about me behind my back you could at least check to make sure I wasn't in the room." Came a voice from behind them startling all four girls as they turned around to come face to face with Santana. "And also Stubbles you would make a terrible spy I could hear you clucking your fugly shoes a mile away." All four girls stood there with their mouths open not really knowing what to say or do. Tina and Mercedes stayed perfectly still hoping Santana was like T-Rex, it could only see you if you moved. Rachel was too busy going over her entrance and exit out of the auditorium trying to think of how Santana could have heard her. Quinn just looked at her friend/enemy.  
"Well obviously you heard everything we said." Quinn stated to which Santana just nodded.  
"Well…stop being a coward and tell Brittany how you feel!" Quinn yelled at the Latina both Tina and Mercedes looked over at Quinn in fear. With a look that read: Do not provoke the beast! But to everyone's surprise Santana didn't bite back she actually deflated.  
"I can't do that Q." She mumbled as she took a seat.  
"Why the hell not?" Tina asked. Santana just looked at her with her eyebrow raised Tina quickly realised who she was talking to and retreated back. "I mean…I really like what you're wearing today Santana." She spoke as she stood behind Mercedes. Santana just rolled her eyes; though it did make her a little happy knowing she could still instil fear into others.  
"Look Santana, just tell her. You're a lot easier to be around when you are with her." Mercedes added. Tina gave her a look as if to say you're on your own as she moved to stand behind Quinn.  
"Santana, I know you're…apprehensive about people knowing about your sexuality but you really don't have anything to worry about. Your one of the most popular girls in this school with a look that makes even the teachers cry in fear and you've got us to look out for you. None of us will judge you or Brittany." Rachel said to Santana who was silently fuming at the audacity of everyone in the room.  
"She's right San. None of us care that you're gay." Quinn added.  
"I'm not gay!" Santana yelled as she stood up from her seat.  
"Righttt and I was never pregnant!" Quinn yelled back. Santana glared at Quinn and Tina moved back to stand behind Mercedes.  
"Look Santana-" Rachel started  
"No! You look! All of you, I don't care what you all think you know but I am not a dyke!" Santana yelled.  
"No you're just a girl who is in love with another girl…nope not a dyke at all!" Quinn yelled back, this time both Mercedes and Tina moved further away from Quinn. Santana and Quinn both glared at each other.  
"Screw you Fabray!" Santana yelled before she left the room.  
"You wish!" Quinn yelled back at the retreating Latina.  
After a moment of silence Rachel spoke up.  
"Well that could have gone better."  
"Oh shut up Man-hands!" Quinn yelled before she too stormed out of the choir room. The three girls left in the room all looked at each other not really knowing what to say or do.  
"Well I'll see you guys tomorrow." Tina said as she grabbed her bag.  
"Wait Tina, we need to fix this." Rachel added as she tried to stop Tina from leaving.  
"Face it Rachel, we had out shot but we blew it. We're just going to have to let Brittany and Santana work things out for themselves." Mercedes replied as she too grabbed her bag and headed out of the choir room followed closely by Tina.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys thank you for the lovely reviews keep 'em coming :)

* * *

It was the last class of the day and it was Glee. All the members of New Directions sat in their chair absentmindedly chatting to each other while waiting for Mr. Shue to arrive. Quinn, every now and then would glance up at Santana who was sitting up the back not talking to anyone. She really hated how things turned out during lunch. She didn't plan on confronting Santana it just sort of ended up happening much like every time the two girls are in a room together. They were never best friends but at some point they were close and she missed that.  
Mr. Shue finally arrived apologising for being late placed his folders and sheet music on the piano and began his lesson.  
"I'm going to group you all up and I want you all to come up with a song. But! This song must tell some kind of story AND it has to come from a musical." Mr. Shue informed his students. Many people groaned and Rachel almost fainted from excitement. Quinn literally thought the girl was about to explode.  
"Ok so the groups will be as follows: Puck, Artie, Brittany and Rachel. You are group 1. Finn, Mike, Lauren and Sam you are group 2. Quinn, Tina, Mercedes and Santana you are group 3." As the groups were divided Santana couldn't help but roll her eyes and grumble at the members of her group. The groups began to move off into their own space to discuss what they were going to perform. Puck threatened to throw a slushie at Rachel everyday if she didn't stop talking about Evita or Phantom of the Opera. Finn's group had no idea what to do as none of them know many musicals until Lauren suggested they do something from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. The third group were just praying that Santana and Quinn weren't going to blow up at any given moment.

"OK so does anybody have any ideas?" Tina asked her group.  
Glaring at Santana Quinn suggested. "What about something from Avenue Q?"  
Mercedes and Tina looked at the blonde girl with a questioning look.  
"Which song?" The goth girl asked.  
Smirking Quinn replied "Nikki sings it to Rod."  
The two girls suddenly realise what Quinn is suggesting. Kurt had dragged the three to an amateur performance of the show during the summer break. Mercedes quirked her eyebrow up at Quinn daring her to do it, while Tina looked a little scared. Santana just glared at all three of them. She had no idea what the hell they were talking about. The only musicals she had ever seen were The Sound of Music, Grease, Mamma Mia, Chicago and the Disney movies.  
Quinn took the challenge and smirked.  
"Hey Tina you'll never guess what happened on the way to school this morning this girl was smiling at me and talking to me."  
"Hmm…that's very interesting." She replied trying not to laugh.  
"Yep, she was being really friendly and I think she was coming on to me…I think she might have thought that I was gay." Quinn finished.  
"So why are telling us this? What the hell are you talking about? Why do we care about some gay chick you met? We're trying to find a song." Santana asked  
"Well I didn't mean anything by it San I just think it's something we should be able to talk about." Quinn replied.  
"Well I don't want to talk about it Q so just shut up and think of a song before I kick your skinny white ass!" Santana hissed.  
"Well…ok….but just so you know…" Quinn then began to sing looking directly at Santana.

**(Quinn)**  
**If you were gay, that'd be ok.**  
**I mean cause hey! I'd like you anyway.**

Quinn nudged Tina for her to continue, which she did.

**(Tina)**  
**Because you see, if it were me.**  
**I would feel free to say that I was gay**  
**But I'm not gay.**

"What the hell?" Santana hissed, looking around nervously as the rest of the glee club began to stop what they were doing and looked over at Quinn, Mercedes and Tina who were apparently singing to Santana.  
Quinn got up and began to playfully dance around the fuming Latina, the two other girls also got up to join her.

**(Quinn)**  
**If you were queer**  
**I'd still be here**  
**Year after year.**  
**Because your dear to me**

**(Mercedes)**  
**Ima know that you would accept me too**  
**If I told you today "hey guess what I'm gay!"**  
**But I'm not gay.**

**(Quinn, Mercedes & Tina)**  
**We're happy just being with you**  
**So what should it matter to us what you do in bed with girls?**

**(Quinn)**  
**If you were gay**  
**I'd shout "Hooray!"**

**(Mercedes)**  
**And here I'll stay, but I wouldn't get in your way**

**(Tina)**  
**You can count on me**  
**To always be**  
**Beside you every day**

**(Mercedes)**  
**To tell you it's ok**

**(Tina)**  
**You were just born that way**

**(Quinn)**  
**And as they say it's in your DNA**  
**You're gay!**

"I. Am. Not. Gay!" Santana screamed causing everyone in the room to stop and stare at the small group but more specifically at Santana. Not liking the attention she was getting Santana pushed passed her group and headed out of the choir room.  
"Maybe we should do something else." Tina said quietly to Mercedes before the two girls burst out laughing. Quinn didn't laugh though, she kind of regretted doing it now. She sighed and headed out of the choir room looking for her friend/enemy. The rest of the club returned back to their groups utterly confused about what just happened except for a select flew.

Quinn looked around the empty halls looking for Santana but she couldn't find her anywhere. On the off chance she might still be on campus Quinn headed for the only other spot she could think of that her friend might be; behind the bleachers on the football field.  
And just as she thought, there was Santana sitting on the ground, legs pulled up as she absentmindedly picked at the grass. Quinn sat down next to the brunette. They just sat there for a few moments in silence before Quinn decided to say something.  
"I'm sorry."  
Santana didn't bother to respond or even look up at the girl.  
"Really San….I'm sorry."  
Santana stoped what she was doing and turned to look at the blonde next to her. She took a deep breath and gave her a small smile.  
"What are you so afraid of?" Quinn asked.  
Santana sighed "Everything"  
"Why? I hate to say this…it will actually cause me physical pain but Rachel was right. You are at the top San; people are too scared of you to make fun of you."  
"Just like they were too scared of you when you got pregnant and fell from grace?" Santana replied.  
"That was different."  
"Yeah after nine months it all went away and you're at the top again. This isn't going to go away after nine months for me Q. This is permanent! I'm going to be this way for the rest of my life!"  
"You make it sound as if it's a handicap. There is nothing wrong with being gay."  
"Yes there is! There is if you are on the Cheerios, if you live in Lima Fucking Ohio and if you have parents like mine…I'm not as strong as you Q…they would completely disown me and I…I just want to be normal."  
"I'm going to be completely cliché here but there is no such thing as being normal."  
"Well I don't want to be different."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm already different enough."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Come on Q I'm like the only Latina in this damn school I had to work twice as hard as you just to get to where I am I mean how many Latina Cheerleaders do you know of? It's easy for you because your blonde, hazel eyed, white and straight. The perfect girl next door…Whereas I'm…just….not."  
"I was also the 16 year old Christian who was the Captain of the Celibacy Club who got pregnant by my boyfriend's best friend."  
"It's not the same."  
"So what are you going to do? Pretend to be straight for the rest of your life? Be unhappy? Miss out on being with the one you love because you're too scared to be yourself?"  
"No…I just….I just need to make it through high school so then I can get out of this town."  
"And what about Brittany?"  
Santana turned away from the blonde.  
"Brittany doesn't need me, she's happy with…Artie…"  
"What if she's not?" Quinn inquired  
Santana turned to face Quinn with a questioning look on her face.  
"What's that supposed to mean? Do you know something? What did that freak do to her?"  
"Nothing…he didn't do anything. I'm just saying…if Brittany wasn't happy with Artie…what would you do?"  
Santana sighed "I don't want to hurt her"  
"You're already hurting her."  
Santana looked at her questioningly  
"She told me about you being a lizard and her being a rock and the song."  
Santana groaned and threw her head back in frustration. "God, I wish I never said any of that. But come on Q I couldn't sing that song. Not in front of everyone!"  
"Look you need to get yourself together and make a decision. Your Santana Fucking Lopez! Seeing you like this is pathetic and it is kind of creeping me out. The way I see it is you've got two choices. 1. You tell Brittany how you really feel she tells you she feels the same and you live happily ever after as you frolic off to the Isle of Lesbos OR option number 2. Where you don't tell her anything, you continue to fuck random guys to prove your heterosexuality only to become completely unhappy with your life and become another Lima loser. So what's it going to be Lopez?" Quinn demanded. Santana looked at her friend and looked like she was contemplating what she had just been told.  
"I'm sorry I was a shitty friend to you when you got pregnant and the way I treated you making you deal with that all by yourself." Quinn just nodded, accepting her apology.  
Santana looked at her blonde friend as a few tears fell from her dark brown eyes.  
"Please don't leave me." She all but whispered. Quinn smiled and pulled her friend into a hug.  
"Never. I'll be right by your side…I'll even get a t-shirt that says 'I'm not a lesbian but my best friend is.' And I'll totally be on the supportive friends float at gay pride while you can be with the Dykes on Bikes." Quinn giggled, which made Santana laugh as well.  
"Should I be worried that you seem to know a lot about pride?" Santana asked as she pulled out of the hug.  
Quinn laughed "I spent most of my summer with Kurt and Mercedes…with those two every day is like a pride parade…I'm already a proud member of PFLAG."  
Santana just rolled her eyes and laughed.

Meanwhile back in the choir room the glee kids were buzzing with speculation about what had happened not too long ago with Santana and her group, though Mercedes and Tina for once weren't going to add to the rumour mill so they just sat there with their mouths shut. It was mostly due to the fact that they didn't want and angry Santana on their conscious. Rachel was annoyed that the girls sang the song in the first place. If they were planning on doing that they should have told her and included her. After all it was her idea to get the girls to come out through song. In fact she distinctively remembers the three girls mocking that idea and yet here they were. Brittany would every now and then look at the choir room door either hoping the two girls would come back or deciding whether or not to follow them. Artie was confused and noticed the sad expression on his girlfriend's face he tried to get her to talk but wasn't having much luck.

Quinn and Santana began to walk back to the main building of the school; neither was in a rush to get back.  
"Will you talk to her for me?" Santana asked  
"Shouldn't you do that?"  
"I don't want to break them up…if she wants to be with me then it has to be done properly."  
"Again…shouldn't you tell her this?"  
"Please Q…just talk to her"  
"And say what?"  
"I don't know, just get her talking and then go from there."  
"San…"  
"Please….if you do this then…I promise I won't check you out in the showers anymore."  
Quinn looked horrified, Santana couldn't help but smirk.  
"I'm kidding!" She laughed. "Mostly"  
Quinn just laughed and punched her in the arm.  
"Fine, I'll talk to Brittany. But you so owe me Lopez."  
The two girls decide to forgo the rest of Glee that day. Quinn sent a message to Mercedes informing her where they were. Quinn also messaged Brittany, Tina and Mercedes inviting them over for the night. Tina being the nice girl that she is suggested that they should invite Rachel as well otherwise they would never hear the end of it. The two girls grudgingly agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Quinn told the three girls everything that happened after she went after Santana and that they needed to talk to Brittany about it but without telling her outright that Santana wants her. Santana was very clear that she wanted Brittany to make that decision. They just had to subtly inform the girl that the Latina was willing to risk it all for her. Quinn still thought Santana should be the one doing this but she did promise to be there. A few moments later Brittany arrived smiling at her friends and giving them all a hug.

For the first few hours they did what any normal bunch of teenage girls do, gossip, do their nails, watch TV and eat junk food and before they knew it, it was getting on to 10 o clock at night.

They decided that they should get changed into their PJs and head up to Quinn's room to watch a movie. The girls all went upstairs while Quinn went to the kitchen to get the popcorn. Each girl took it in turns using Quinn's bathroom and the one down the hall to get changed. Brittany on the other hand stripped down once she entered Quinn's bedroom being on the Cheerios and having to get dressed in front of girls all the time Brittany wasn't exactly shy and before the others could cover their eyes Brittany gave them an eyeful. After getting dressed Brittany plonked down on Quinn's bed and waited for the others to get ready. Quinn soon came up with the popcorn handing it to Brittany and Mercedes.  
"Is Tina still in my bathroom?" She asked her friends to which they both nodded. Quinn grabbed her PJs and headed off to the other bathroom to change. Brittany took a piece of popcorn out of the bowl and looked at it and then turned to face Mercedes.  
"Does this look like a fish to you?" She asked as she held it up to the girl who just gave her a weird and confused look.

Quinn absentmindedly wandered down the hall to the bathroom and opened the door but to her complete shock and horror standing there was Rachel in only her bra and underwear both girls screamed as Rachel tried to cover up whereas Quinn could only just stand there and stare.  
"Quinn?" Rachel asked.  
Finally removing her eyes from Rachel's chest Quinn stuttered and nervously rambled.  
"Sorry…I…and then…I was….I gotta go." She quickly slammed the door and headed to the spare room to change.

A short while later the two girls came back to Quinn's bedroom both avoiding eye contact and making sure they in no way came into any physical contact. Quinn asked her friends to pick a movie to watch.  
"How about something scary?" Mercedes suggested while she looked through Quinn's extensive DVD collection. Brittany and Rachel looked horrified at that suggestion so Quinn shook her head.  
"Ok….well how about….an action movie?"  
Everybody replied with a "No."  
"OK…how about a romantic comedy?" Tina suggested.  
Everyone seemed ok with that suggestion, well everyone except for Brittany who looked a little sad.  
"How about a musical?" Rachel suggested to which everyone groaned. "It could be beneficial to our Glee assignment. I know our group hasn't come up with anything yet because everyone keeps turning down my brilliant ideas."  
"No musicals." Quinn said, to which Rachel just sighed.  
"Well someone pick something!" Mercedes said as she got up from the floor and moved away from the DVD cabinet.  
"Let's watch Bring It On." Brittany suggested.  
"Really B?" Quinn asked raising her eyebrow.  
"What? It's a good movie and Eliza Dushku is hot." She replied.  
"Yeah you seem to have a thing for brunette cheerleaders." She mumbled under her breath though Mercedes caught the comment and tried not to laugh.  
So the girls got comfy and watched the movie as they passed around the bowl of popcorn. They hadn't yet brought up the topic of Santana they had decided that they would wait for Brittany to bring it up first but as of yet she hadn't said anything. In fact throughout the night she didn't talk much at all which wasn't normal. Quinn didn't want to push the girl so she decided to wait till the morning to bring it up. It was around 1am when they decided to go to sleep. Mercedes and Tina shared the double mattress while Rachel had her own single one, whereas Brittany shared Quinn's bed with the blonde. There was no way Quinn was going to share a bed with Rachel. Sure she could tolerate the diva but there were something's she just wants going to do no matter how close they were to being friends and especially not after that little incident in the bathroom the one that didn't leave Quinn's mind no matter how hard she tried. Although come morning she may have regretted her decision to share with Brittany.

The next morning Quinn surprisingly was the first to wake up though couldn't for the life of her know why she couldn't move. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that in the night Brittany had moved and was practically on top of her. This was normal for the tall blonde girl. Quinn had always known she was a cuddler but then she looked down and well that was new. She had woken up with Brittany wrapped around her and with her hand precariously placed under Quinn's top and on her left breast. Not really knowing what to do Quinn tried to wake Brittany up without waking the others. But this only made Brittany snuggle closer to Quinn and try as she might Quinn couldn't hold in the small moan from the sensation of Brittany's hand in certain places.  
Thinking it was over when her hand began to move away Quinn was completely shocked when it didn't seem to stop and began to head south. Just before her hand made it beneath the girl's waistline of her underwear Quinn called out "Brittany!" Finally the girl next to her woke up but unfortunately for Quinn her hand had yet to stop moving and just as Brittany hit that certain spot, making Quinn whimper she stopped as she finally realised who was lying next to her. Quinn was relieved and strangely disappointed that she had stopped but she definitely wasn't going to think about that right now…if ever!  
"Oh, good morning Quinn." Brittany smiled at her friend.  
"Morning B" Quinn replied as she looked around to see if anyone else was awake. They weren't.  
"Could you um…could you please move your hand?"  
Brittany looked confused then looked down to where her hand was and giggled. "Oh, sorry Q I thought you were San-" she abruptly stopped and looked sad as she pulled her hand away. Quinn looked at her sympathetically. Now was the time to bring that up she thought.  
"It's ok…do you want me to make you some pancakes for breakfast while we wait for these lazy girls to wake up?"  
Brittany smiled and nodded. Quinn got out of bed and made a mental note to never sleep in the same bed as Brittany again…although….no! Never again.

The two girls sat in relative silence as they ate their pancakes, the other girls had yet to make an appearance. Brittany was uncharacteristically quiet so Quinn decided it was time to have that chat she promised Santana she would have with the blonde Cheerio.  
"How you doing over there B?" She asked, Brittany gave her a small smile.  
"I'm good, you make really good pancakes Q."  
"Thanks but I was kind of talking about the whole thing with Santana."  
Brittany sighed, placing her fork on her plate.  
"Come on B, you can tell me."  
"Would you be ashamed to be my girlfriend?" She finally asked  
Looking a little confused Quinn automatically replied.  
"I'm not gay."  
Brittany smirked a little "that's not what your body thinks."  
Looking even more confused Quinn asked "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Well this morning when I had my hand down your pants you were really we-"  
"OK that's…were supposed to be talking about Santana!" Quinn blushed. She had thought the other girl hadn't noticed but clearly she was mistaken. Brittany just giggled.  
"Well would you?" The tall blonde asked.  
"What?"  
"Would you be ashamed to be my girlfriend?" Brittany asked in a soft voice.  
"Brittany you are the sweetest, kindest girl I know. You're an amazing dancer and you're beautiful I would never be ashamed to call you my girlfriend." Quinn mentally gave herself a pat on the back for that response but then she saw the sad expression on the other girl's face.  
"Britt?"  
"I broke up with Artie." She blurted out, surprising Quinn.  
"You did? When? Why?"  
"Yesterday, after Glee."  
"Why?" Quinn asked again.  
"Because…"  
"Because he's not Santana?" Quinn asked though she was 99.9% sure she knew the answer  
Brittany just nodded.  
"But it doesn't matter anyway."  
"Why?"  
"Because I'm just a rock remember. Santana is too scared to want anything more if she even wants something more."  
Quinn didn't really know what to do. She knew how Santana felt and she knew how Brittany felt but did that mean she had the right to interfere? Shouldn't these two talk to each other first instead of hearing it from someone else? Not saying anything Quinn got up and sat next to her friend and put her arm around her and held her tight. Brittany moulded into Quinn's side resting her head on her chest and wrapped her arms around her waist. After a few moments of just sitting there Brittany let out a small giggle. Quinn looked down at her in confusion.  
"What are you giggling about?"  
"You have really comfy boobs Q."  
Blushing, Quinn couldn't help but smile, this morning was turning out to be very strange.  
"It's too bad you're not pregnant anymore because they were huge then. I kinda always wanted to touch them."  
Yep definitely one of the strangest mornings Quinn has ever experienced.  
"Eat your breakfast B…if I ever get pregnant again I promise I will let you touch them."  
"Yay. You know Q if I wasn't in love with San I would totally make out with you right now."  
Rolling her eyes Quinn kissed the top of Brittany's head as she placed some more pancakes in front of the girl.  
"I guess I lucked out then huh?" Quinn replied.  
"Not really I mean I did get to third base with you." Brittany giggled causing Quinn to blush the two girls were then startled by a small cough coming from behind them. Standing there was the three girls who Quinn had almost forgotten were there. Looking a little panicked Quinn asked.  
"How much of that did you guys hear?"  
All three had smirks on their faces as they headed to the kitchen table to have their pancakes.

The rest of the morning the girls chatted and watched the morning cartoons and by midday they began to head home Mercedes was the last to leave and made it a personal goal to completely embarrass Quinn about her morning 'activities' before she left. Mercedes let it slip that she had in fact been awake and had heard and saw everything and told her blonde friend that she wasn't going to let her live it down anytime soon. That night Quinn rang Santana and told her that Brittany had broken up with Artie but that was all she said. She then proceeded to tell her friend that she needs to talk to the blonde herself and that they need to work themselves out.

Soon enough it was Monday again and to girls of Glee club's disappointment Santana had yet to make any contact with Brittany over the weekend. Quinn had kept them posted on the two girls and was sad to inform then that there has been no progress. It was common knowledge throughout the club that Brittany and Artie had broken up though only the girls knew why everyone else including Artie didn't really get why they had ended their relationship. Once again during Glee they were split up into their groups to practice their songs. Things were a little awkward in Brittany and Artie's group but they managed to be civil.  
In the girls group…well things were definitely awkward. Mercedes and Tina were a little terrified of what Santana might do to them after last week but Quinn had promised them that the Latina wouldn't murder them. The only group that were sailing through was Finn's group as they were the only ones who had a song and were already practicing it and coming up with the choreography. Poor Mike had to be put into the group with two of the most uncoordinated boys in the school and a girl who would rather eat then dance.

Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Santana sat around in a small circle no one had said anything until Tina spoke up.  
"Santana I…well we just want to apologise for last week."  
"Yeah, it was out of line and we're sorry." Mercedes added.  
Santana just nodded  
"Has anyone come up with a song yet?" Quinn asked her group and for the first time Santana spoke up.  
"Can we do Summer Nights?"  
They all looked at her a little surprised and somewhat confused. Looking a little shy and not able to look at any of them in the eye Santana explained.  
"It's Brittany's favourite…we'd always sing it together…she was Sandy and I…" she didn't bother finishing the sentence already feeling like a complete goober in the first place.  
Quinn couldn't help the huge smile that broke out, Mercedes and Tina soon followed.

Over in Brittany and Rachel's group they still couldn't compromise on a song that everyone liked and wanted to do. Until Brittany spoke up.  
"I want to do My Favourite Things."  
Rachel got all excited. "Oh My Gosh YES! Brittany that is an excellent idea! That's it that's two votes we are doing that song." Rachel demanded as Brittany smiled.  
"What? But isn't that like just a solo?" Puck asked  
"To which I assume you will sing?" Artie asked while looking at Rachel.  
"Well naturally…I do have a stronger voice than all of you…not to say you aren't all talented in your own way."  
"We could share the song." Brittany suggested.  
"I don't know…it's kind of lame and I do have to preserve my badassness." Puck replied.  
"Santana sings it and she's more badass than you." Brittany stated to the groups shock.  
"When did Santana sing that?" Puck asked not really believing it.  
"When there's a storm…she would always sing it to me because the thunder used to scare me." Brittany informed them. Rachel couldn't help but swoon a little. Santana does have a heart!  
"Well if Santana can sing it then so can you boys." Rachel finished.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone. This will be the last chapter for 2010 as I will be going away and wont be able to post any more. But I will be back in the new year with lots more. Originally I wasn't going make ths story very long but I'm having fun writing it so I might make it a bit longer if you guys like where its going. I'm not used to writting fluff (I'm more into the angst) so hopefully it wont be too full of cheese and knowing me I will probably bring some angst in a few chapters..maybe...we'll see... ;)  
So happy holidays and happy new year!

* * *

During the week each group practiced their songs and they even went out and got costumes but Puck drew the line at having to wear the traditional Austrian clothes as did Artie and they weren't sure on the clothes that Rachel insisted had to be made from real curtains.

"No way Berry! I am not wearing no curtain clothes. It's bad enough I gotta sing this song!" Puck yelled after seeing what Rachel wanted him to wear.  
"But Noah we want it to be authentic!" Rachel implored.  
"They don't even have the curtain clothes in this scene…I mean not that I have ever seen this movie one hundred times." Artie added.  
"I get to be Leisl right?" Brittany asked.

Finn's group was up and ready though they did have one major problem when Lauren thought the props were real and had to go to the doctor after eating the plastic chocolate bars.

"But they looked so real." Lauren said as Finn, Sam and Mike helped her to the doctors.

But she was alright and they went back to practicing. The girls group to their surprise worked really well together. Santana had started to be more comfortable in her own skin and even became a little friendlier towards the other girls. They only had one major problem during rehearsal and that was when all of the girls refused to wear the black cat suite much to Santana's disappointment.

"There is no way I'm wearing that!" Mercedes stated  
"Me either" Tina added  
"Sandy never wore it till the end of the movie San" Quinn finished  
Santana sighed "Fine…you guys lame."

Mr. Shue was looking forward to the performances he didn't really think the kids would get into it that much and was pleasantly surprised that they had. He decided to invite Emma to watch as well.

Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and every now and then Rachel would all drop hints at Santana urging her to talk to Brittany but for some reason she would not tell them she continued to keep her distance. The girls were worried that the longer they left it the harder it would be to fix it or that Santana would completely chicken out and never tell the girl that she loves her and wants to be with her. This did nothing to booster Brittany's confidence and only solidified her assumption that Santana didn't want her. The girls really hated having to be in the middle all knowing that both girls loved each other and it was becoming frustrating not being able to intervene but they all agreed that it would be best that the girls hear it from each other and not from someone else.

The four Glee girls were sitting at a table in the cafeteria chatting away about the newest update in the Gleek Tragedy of Royal Brittana…yes that is what Rachel had finally dubbed it. The three other girls refused to call it that though.

"Will you please stop referring it to that? It's incredibly embarrassing and stupid." Quinn interrupted Rachel mid rant about god knows what. Quinn wasn't really paying attention and was too focused on the girl's annoying ugly sweater that clung to her body in all the right ways…Obviously Quinn was just traumatised by the ugliness of the sweater and nothing more. Rachel just rolled her eyes and continued.  
"As I was saying…we need to do something. I know we decided that we weren't going to outright tell the girls of the other's feelings but we need to do something to at least get them talking to each other."  
"Well what can we do?" Quinn asked  
"I don't know but Tina and I have to go and finish up our costumes for the performance." Mercedes said as she got up and grabbed her bag. Quinn gave her a panicked look.  
"Wait! Why now…can't you do that after school?" Quinn asked  
"No…because that is when we are doing our dress rehearsal remember, the performance is tomorrow." Mercedes reminded her friend.  
"But…but" She stood up and whispered to her friend. "Don't leave me here alone with Berry!"  
Mercedes and Tina just laughed and walked away.  
"Some friends you are." Quinn mumbled to herself then looked down at Rachel who was still sitting there with that big bright smile she always had. Quinn gave her a small hesitant smile before she took her seat again and now it was awkward. The two hadn't really spoken much let alone been alone with each other since that unfortunate incident when Quinn had walked in on Rachel in her underwear and it was painfully obvious that she had been staring at the half naked diva so the two awkwardly sat there in silence eating their lunch.

It was finally Friday and it was time for the groups to perform. Mr. Shue, Emma and the Glee club sat in the auditorium as the first group got up to perform. First was Finn's group. The curtains came up to find a makeshift Candy Store. Finn, Mike and Sam were dressed up in white pants with a red and white striped shirt with a red bowtie and a walking Cain, while Lauren wore a red and white striped dress. The music began and Finn started singing.

**(Finn)**  
**Who can take a sunrise, sprinkle it with dew?**  
**Cover it in chocolate and make a miracle or two**  
**The Candy Man**  
**The Candy Man can.**

**(Lauren)**  
**The Candy Man can because he mixes it with love**  
**And makes the world taste good.**

**(Sam)**  
**Who can take a rainbow, wrap it in a sigh?**  
**Soak it in the Sun and make a strawberry lemon pie**  
**The Candy Man**  
**The Candy Man Can.**

**(Mike)**  
**The Candy Man can because he mixes it with love**  
**And makes the world taste good.**

**(Finn & Sam)**  
**Willy Wonka makes everything he bakes**  
**Satisfying and delicious**  
**Talk about your childhood wishes**

**(Mike & Lauren)**  
**You can even eat the dishes**

Mike takes centre stage and dances while the others 'dance' around him during the musical interlude.

**(Finn)**  
**Who can take tomorrow, dip it in a dream**  
**Separate the sorrow and collect up all the cream**  
**The Candy Man**  
**The Candy Man can**

**(Sam, Finn, Mike & Lauren)**  
**The Candy Man can cause he mixes it with love**  
**And makes the world taste good.**

**(Finn)**  
**And the world tastes good**

**(Finn, Sam, Mike & Lauren)**  
**Cause the Candy Man thinks it should**.

They finish with a huge round of applause from the audience.  
"Now I want candy." Brittany muttered to Rachel who just smiled and nodded to the blonde Cheerio.  
"Well done guys! That was great and well done to Lauren and Mike for having the courage to sing." Mr. Shue said as she smiled at the group. "Ok, Rachel your group is up next, we'll give you a few minutes to get ready."  
Rachel and her group got up to quickly change into their costumes and set the stage up. While in the audience Quinn leaned over to Santana.  
"Are you nervous?"  
Nodding Santana replied "little bit." The two girls looked up to the stage when the curtain came up. On the stage was a makeshift wall with a window and a bed. Rachel was sitting at the bed pretending to pray while Brittany snuck in through the window. The group then began to act out the scene from the movie that leads up to the song. They all couldn't help but laugh at Puck pretending to be afraid of the storm but give the boy his dues he did it and was somewhat convincing, though it was pretty funny as well. Santana couldn't help but smile when she realised what song they were doing and she couldn't take her eyes off Brittany throughout the performance. She would never admit it to anyone but she loved the Sound of Music and she loved it when it was just to two of them and they would sing this song together to help Brittany forget about the storm that was outside. It was one of many favourite memories she shared with the blonde.

**(Rachel)**  
**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens**  
**Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens**  
**Brown paper packages tied up with strings**  
**These are a few of my favourite things**

Brittany began to dance around with Rachel as they sang

**(Brittany)**  
**Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple streudels**  
**Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles**  
**Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings**  
**These are a few of my favourite things**

Puck and Brittany danced together as Rachel moved over to Artie.

**(Puck)**  
**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes**  
**Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes**  
**Silver white winters that melt into springs**  
**These are a few of my favourite things**

**(Artie)**  
**When the dog bites**  
**When the bee stings**  
**When I'm feeling sad**  
**I simply remember my favourite things**  
**And then I don't feel so bad**

Brittany and Rachel dance together

**(Rachel & Brittany)**  
**Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens**  
**Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens**  
**Brown paper packages tied up with strings**  
**These are a few of my favourite things**

**(Puck & Artie)**  
**Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple streudels**  
**Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles**  
**Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings**  
**These are a few of my favourite things**

**(Brittany)**  
**Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes**  
**Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes**

**(Rachel)**  
**Silver white winters that melt into springs**  
**These are a few of my favourite things**

**(Puck & Artie)**  
**When the dog bites**  
**When the bee stings**  
**When I'm feeling sad**

**(Puck, Rachel, Artie & Brittany)**  
**I simply remember my favourite things**  
**And then I don't feel so bad**

Again they were received with a loud applause even though Puck was still embarrassed about what he just did. Santana couldn't help but notice the brilliant smile on Brittany's face after doing the song. She knew how much she loved that movie and that song.  
"That was awesome guys. Alright our last group. Ladies you're up!" Mr. Shue instructed. The four girls all got up to get changed into their costumes and clear the stage.  
Soon after the girls were ready and stood behind the curtain, Quinn gave a smile and a wink to Santana before the music started and it was their turn to sing. Santana was decked out in jeans, a white wife beater and T-bird leather jacket topped off with a pompadour wig with sideburns to match. Mercedes was dressed up in a white 1950's style dress with a pink cardigan.

**(Santana)**  
**Summer lovin' had me a blast**

**(Mercedes)**  
**Summer lovin' happened so fast**

Santana held out her hand and Mercedes and twirled the girl in towards her holding her against her front while they swayed to the music.

**(Santana)**  
**I met a girl crazy for me**

**(Mercedes)**  
**Met a boy cute as can be**

The two girls pulled apart and stood side by side.

**(Santana & Mercedes)**  
**Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights**

Quinn and Tina join the two girls on stage. Quinn is dressed similar to Santana except with a red wife beater and Tina is wearing a baby blue dress with a white cardigan.

**(Quinn & Tina)**  
**Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh**

**(Santana & Quinn)**  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

**(Quinn)**  
**Did you get very far?**

**(Mercedes & Tina)**  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

**(Tina)**  
**Like does he have a car?**

**(Quinn, Santana, Mercedes & Tina)**  
**Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh**

This time Tina and Quinn danced together.

**(Quinn)**  
**She swam by me, she got a cramp**

**(Tina)**  
**He ran by me, got my suit damp**

Quinn twirled Tina and dipped her before pulling her right up again.

**(Quinn)**  
**I saved her life, she nearly drowned**

**(Tina)**  
**He showed off, splashing around**

**(Quinn & Tina)**  
**Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights**

**(Mercedes, Tina, Quinn & Santana)**  
**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh**

**(Mercedes & Tina)**  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

**(Mercedes)**  
**Was it love at first sight?**

**(Santana & Quinn)**  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

**(Santana)**  
**Did she put up a fight?**

**(Quinn, Santana, Mercedes & Tina)**  
**Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh**

**(Santana)**  
**Took her bowling in the arcade**

**(Mercedes)**  
**We went strolling, drank lemonade**

Santana pulled Mercedes in close and ran her hand down her side as she winked mischievously at her causing her to blush.

**(Santana)**  
**We made out under the dock**

**(Mercedes)**  
**We stayed out 'till ten o'clock**

**(Santana & Mercedes)**  
**Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights**

**(Quinn, Santana, Mercedes & Tina)**  
**Uh well-a well-a well-a huh**

**(Quinn & Santana)**  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

**(Quinn)**  
**But you don't gotta brag**

**(Tina & Mercedes)**  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

**(Tina)**  
**Cos he sounds like a drag**

**(Quinn, Santana, Mercedes & Tina)**  
**shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH**

Quinn took a hold of Tina's hand and Santana took a hold of Mercedes' as the two pairs synchronised their dancing.

**(Tina)**  
**He got friendly, holding my hand**

Quinn stood behind Tina and wrapped her arms around the girl then ran her hands down Tina's sides causing both girls to blush

**(Quinn)**  
**While she got friendly down in the sand**

**(Mercedes)**  
**He was sweet, just turned eighteen**

**(Santana)**  
**Well she was good you know what I mean**

To which Santana broke from the choreography to do an obscene hand gesture which made the audience laugh.

**(Quinn, Santana, Mercedes & Tina)**  
**Woah!**  
**Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights**

**(Tina & Mercedes)**  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

**(Tina)**  
**How much dough did he spend?**

**(Santana & Quinn)**  
**Tell me more, tell me more**

**(Santana)**  
**Could she get me a friend?**

The pairs began to separate with Mercedes and Tina on one side of the stage and Santana and Quinn on the other.

**(Tina)**  
**It turned colder - that's where it ends**

Tina grabbed a hold of Mercedes hand

**(Quinn)**  
**So I told her we'd still be friends**

Quinn then took hold of Santana's hand giving it a small squeeze.

**(Mercedes)**  
**Then we made our true love vow**

**(Santana)**  
**Wonder what she's doing now**

Santana turned to look directly at Brittany as she sang her last line. Quinn then took a hold of Mercedes' hand so now all four girls were linked together.

**(Quinn, Santana, Mercedes & Tina)**  
**Summer dreams ripped at the seams,**  
**but oh, those summer nights**

After their performance the girls got a standing ovation with a few wolf whistles. All four girls were ecstatic and gave each other a hug for their performance. Santana took a chance and looked over at Brittany again who was smiling her beautiful gorgeous smile that Santana hadn't seen in so long.

After the performances Mr. Shue let them go home early and so they all began to file out of the auditorium the last group still in their costumes they decided that they would go out for ice-cream. Quinn turned to Santana and asked if she was coming with them, but she declined as she took a quick glance over to the tall blonde cheerio and Quinn gave her a knowing and encouraging smile. Quinn then turned to Rachel.  
"Berry you coming or what?" She asked, startling the small diva.  
"W-What?"  
"Us glee girls are going for ice-cream…you're a girl that would include you too." Quinn clarified.  
"Oh…um….yes I would love to join you." Rachel was a little surprised by the blonde's kindness.  
"I must say Quinn you make a very handsome drag king." Rachel commented before exiting the auditorium causing Quinn to stop not really knowing how to take that. Was she insulting me or complementing me? She thought as she self-consciously took her wig off and fixed her hair.

* * *

yes I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger...my bad... :P


	6. Chapter 6

Happy New Year Everyone!  
Here is the last Chapter! I hope you like it :) Let me know what you think!

* * *

Santana hesitantly walked up to Brittany who was putting her costume back into its bag. It had been just over two weeks since the two girls last really spoke to each other and Santana was feeling incredibly nervous right now. She gave the blonde a small smile.

"Hey Brain." She spoke softly.  
Brittany smiled at her nickname and replied with a shy smile and wave.  
"Hey Pinky."

Santana looked around nervously and mumbled  
"You sounded really good up there…way better than Berry."  
"So did you, you make a super-hot Danny."

Santana looked away blushing as she took off her wig and straightened out her hair.  
"Thanks…listen Brain I…I just…I'm sorry." She whispered  
Brittany nodded and took a step closer to the brunette.  
"I'm sorry too."  
"You don't have to apologise B."  
"Yes I do. I know I hurt you by ignoring you…and for dating Artie and I'm also sorry for feeling Quinn up in our sleep."  
"No Britt I was to blame for the ignoring and for th- wait you felt up Q?"

Brittany looked a little guilty then giggled.  
"I didn't mean too. We were sleeping and I thought she was you and I may have gotten a little carried away like I usually do when I wake you up sometimes."  
Santana's eye's widened in shock  
"You mean y-you…"  
"My hands." The blonde reassured her.

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and giggled along with Brittany.  
"And Q let you do this?"  
"Well she did tell me to stop but I think she enjoyed it." She smirked causing Santana to raise her eyebrow.  
"She was really wet."  
At this both girls burst out laughing.

Unbeknown to the two girls, up in the risers the rest of the glee girls were listening in to the conversation and Quinn literally wanted to die right then and there. She had never been more mortified in her life as she turned a bright red and covered her face with both hands. The other girls tried not to laugh at her though they failed miserably. Mumbling into her hands she threatened them.  
"I swear if any one repeats any of this I will order a Slushie shower on you all for your entire life at high school."

After calming down from laughing about Quinn the two girls fell into a comfortable silence.  
"I've missed this." Santana finally spoke.  
"Me too."

Brittany took a small step towards Santana, now well within the other girl's space she reached up to Santana's face and brushed back a strand of hair behind her ear then cupped her cheek the brunette lent into the other girl's touch and closed her eyes.  
"Brittany I need to tell you something."  
"I think I already know."  
"I need to say it out loud…otherwise I might never be able to say it."  
"Ok"

Santana took a shaky deep breath before she opened her eyes to look straight into the blonde girl's eyes.  
"I'm…I'm gay and totally one hundred precent in love with you." She finally said causing the blonde to smile and pull her into a bone crushing embrace.  
"I'm so proud of you…I love you too Pinky!" She whispered in the other girl's ear.

"That's it?" Rachel asked looking at the two girls then at her fellow Glee club members.  
"That's' all it took? No grand gestures of undying love or…or sweeping each other off their feet? Or dramatic storm outs and…and kissing in the rain?"  
"How on earth could they kiss in the rain in the auditorium?" Quinn asked

"It's a figure of speech Quinn!" She replied, Quinn looked at Mercedes and Tina as if to ask 'what the hell is she talking about' but unfortunately the other two girls had no clue.  
"I mean they barely said anything? And now they're hugging like the last few weeks were nothing!" She finished. Quinn rolled her eyes at Rachel.  
"That's how those two work." She simply said.

"Well…that was very anticlimactic." She replied with disappointment written all over her face. The other girls just giggled at her.  
"Well at least they're together." Tina said, while Mercedes and Quinn nodded in agreement.  
"The two songs weren't even romantic!" Rachel cried.  
"No…but they held meaning to them" Quinn replied. "That's all that matters."

The two girls pulled out of the embrace both smiling Brittany looked like she wanted to say something so Santana gave her a questioning look.  
"Brittany?"  
The blonde just looked at her full of mischief and whispered in an Australian accent.  
"Tell me about it…stud." She smirked at the brunette as she hopped up on the stage waiting.  
Santana couldn't help but smile as she followed Brittany on stage and began to sing.

**(Santana)**  
**I got chills**  
**They're multiplying**  
**And I'm losing control**  
**'Cause the power**  
**You're supplying**  
**It's electrifying!**

**(Brittany)**  
**You better shape up,**  
**'cause I need a woman**  
**and my heart is set on you.**  
**You better shape up;**  
**you better understand**  
**to my heart I must be true.**

**(Santana)**  
**Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.**

**(Brittany & Santana)**  
**You're the one that I want.**  
**You are the one i want, o,o, oo, honey.**  
**The one that I want.**  
**You are the one i want, o,o,oo, honey.**  
**The one that I want**  
**You are the one i want, o,o, ooooo**  
**The one I need.**  
**Oh, yes indeed.**

**(Brittany)**  
**If you're filled**  
**with affection**  
**you're too shy to convey,**  
**meditate in my direction.**  
**Feel your way.**

**(Santana)**  
**I better shape up,**  
**'cause you need a woman**

**(Brittany)**  
**I need a woman**  
**who can keep me satisfied.**

**(Santana)**  
**I better shape up**  
**if I'm gonna prove**

**(Brittany)**  
**You better prove**  
**that my faith is justified.**

**(Santana)**  
**Are you sure?**

**(Brittany & Santana)**  
**Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.**

**You're the one that I want.**  
**You are the one i want, o, o, oo, honey.**  
**The one that I want.**  
**You are the one i want, o,o,oo, honey.**  
**The one that I want**  
**You are the one i want ,o, o, oo**  
**The one I need.**  
**Oh, yes indeed.**

The two girls grew closer together and finished the song with their foreheads resting on each other smiling brightly.  
Brittany whispered "Are you sure?" Santana nodded  
"What about your family? Your reputation?" Brittany asked, she needed to know.  
"Glee is my family and I'm Santana fucking Lopez screw what everyone thinks-"

Before Santana could really finish Brittany pulled her in for that long awaited kiss. Santana immediately grabbed a hold of the blonde's hips pulling her in closer while Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck. The kiss was short lived though when they were interrupted by the loud sound of cheers and whistles from the glee girls. Brittany rested her head in the crook of Santana's neck embarrassed while Santana turned to her friends giving them two thumbs up before pulling Brittany back in for a kiss. With Brittany's lips on hers Santana forgot all about the girls and lost herself in the kiss.

THE END


End file.
